It all started
by Silent Whimpers
Summary: It all started when Sakura's father agreed to Nadeshiko's best friend that Sakura will be married to Syaoran???? Soon they will be married in 3days. Will love blooms?
1. Full Summary

It all started...  
  
::_::_::_::_::_::_  
  
Full Summary: It all started when Sakura's father agreed to Nadeshiko's best friend: Yelan Li, that Sakura will marry Syaoran, Yelan's Son because for the good cause (if u are wondering the good cause is that sakura is the card mistress and the Li's need a heir to continue their Pure blood of Li). Since Syaoran is the only one who can take the name of the Li's, it can't stop because the future holds into his' hands. The Li's name is running since 700 years ago. They will be married soon.. In 3 days..  
  
::_::_::_::_::_::_  
  
Sorry to short.. well that's the whole summary..  
  
Next chapter: Nadeshiko's letter..  
  
SaKuRa. 


	2. Nadeshiko's letter

It all started.  
  
Chapter1- Nadeshiko's Letter  
  
::_::_::_::_::_::_  
  
"WHAT THE FU-HECK ARE YOU TRIYING TO SAY??????" Sakura yelled at her father's decision.  
  
" Watch your mouth young lady!!! My decision is final!!!!! You are going to be married to Syaoran Li, Yelan Li's Son!!!" Fujitaka's said almost yelling.  
  
" I heard that That SYAORAN LI is Using GirLs, You WanT ME, SAKURA kinomoto will be maRRied to THAT That????!!!!!!!!!" She questioned her Father almost yelling in confusion.  
  
"YES I AM Saying that you are going to be engaged to him!!!!! It's final!!!" Fujitaka saying almost trying to be calmed.  
  
"YES FATHER I already heard that BAD decision OF yOURs!!! Well. IT ha s to be A good REASON that I will be MARRIED /ENGAGED or WHATEVEr!!!!!!I'm accepting it but we will just be friends ONLY then try to evaluate IF it WILL be a bad or good ___" "decision!!!!" Sakura stopped almost out of breath panting..  
  
"I have a GOOD REASON young lady" almost calmed  
  
"WHAT is IT, FATHER????"  
  
"well you have the sakura cards.."  
  
"is that all the reason father??"  
  
"let me finish. the Li's Pure blood needs to continue."  
  
"Why don't they get another girl to be married to that SYAORAN LI???'  
  
"YOU are the one chosen.. and you have the magic that needs the LI clan"  
  
"So..what if..that reason of yours.. will have to do about it.???"  
  
"The Li clan is draining of magic. the heir of YOU and Syaoran is the only hope for the future and the WORLD. get it???"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Okay sakura, do you love your mother????'  
  
"Of course I do FATHER what KIND of question is that!!!???????'  
  
"Then marry syaoran"  
  
"No I will not marry him!!!"  
  
"Then you don't love your mother and you should be dead here *coughs*"  
  
"WHAT????"  
  
"THE Li clan is draining magic because of you, young lady"  
  
"NANI??"  
  
Okay here's the story..  
  
"When your mother is pregnant and you are in her womb, you are not healthy. When she gave you birth she gave you all her powers or chi. But that's not enough. she died and her life will only end 2-3 yrs only after she gave you birth.. Since Yelan Li has power and she is pregnant, Syaoran inside it.. He is healthy and full of energy and you are weak. Yelan gave you enough strength, magic, power so you will live or not to be abnormal, autistic or something like that. Since you have great power, you are chosen to be the card mistress.But it should be Syaoran Li. unfortunately you was CHOSEn coincidently..The card's should be in the LI's hands so you shall be a LI not anymore a Kinomoto as soon as possible. So Yelan and Nadshiko agreed that you will be married after 18 yrs.. that's the longest time to get you married. Actually you should be married to him when you are 17 yrs. old but I begged the Li Clan because you are enjoying.SHE cares about you and the promise..and KINOMOTO's don't break promises???right???"  
  
"ummm..yeah..that's a good reason but I will still not marry him."  
  
"You owe the Li's because you are alive"  
  
"Then I will end up my life.."  
  
"GODS sakura you are too confusing YOU owe THEM a BIG time!!!!!!'  
  
"Okay I will agree if you gave me ONE more reason" 'hehehe.my father has no reason anymore!!!' she thought in her mind..  
  
"Okay..there are still many reasons.."  
  
"shit." she muttered  
  
"Here's the Letter your mother write to you Just in case that you are hard to BE forced to be married.."  
  
"Oh..okay." she said in disappointment while opening the letter..  
  
*Dearest Sakura,  
Your 18 now, you are now allowed to be married to Syaoran Li, My bestfriend's son.. I gave you all my powers, chi, and all that must stay you alive. My, Oh my, How I wished I will stay longer and be there for you... but I have only 2- 3 yrs. To live. I know that you are going to be a beautiful lady, smart, and nice. Please marry Syaoran Li or just give him a try. The Li Clan need you and the Sakura cards. I love you very much as well Touya and Fujitaka. For me.marry him.he will be a great husband and you will have wonderful kids.  
Your Mother (with love),  
  
Nadeshiko Kinomoto  
  
"Okay Father I agree with you. but we will evaluate and found out if I had feelings for him.."  
  
"Thanks, Sakura, your mother really loves you."  
  
"You be married in 3 days.."  
  
"What???!!!!!! I THOUGHT it started to have engagement or something.."  
  
"I always trying to say to you last month but you should recover from your boyfriend's what has done to you.. Sorry.."  
  
"Oh.....okay.. I understand Father...but what about my gown or sort of things like that??"  
  
"Tomoyo knew so she planned all... are you mad at her for not telling this earlier????"  
  
"no father I fully understand."  
  
"Thanks Sakura..."  
  
"You will be leaving this afternoon. 5:30 p.m."  
  
"Okay.. I have to pack."  
  
"No need you have already clothes there.all..shoes..make ups.or girly things something like that.."  
  
"Okay so It was really planned.."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
How's that???  
  
CLICK That button below.  
  
R+R!! 


	3. Syaoran got curious, excited?

It all started.  
  
Chapter 2: Syaoran got curious  
  
::_::_::_::_::_::_  
  
"Xiaolang!!! Come down here for a minute!!!!!!" yelled Yelan getting attention for her son who's watching t.v.in his room  
  
"What mother???!!!" he asked angrily.  
  
"Come down Xiaolang I need to tell you something!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay Fine!!!!" he roared half naked (if you are wondering again.. he has no shirt on and only flared jeans.)  
  
"Wait.. I'm getting dressed!!!!!" he said/yelled again  
  
"Fast!!!" Yelan said losing patience..  
  
"Okay.. I'm here so what are we TALKING about?????"  
  
"You are going to be get MARRIED 3 days from now." In a calmed tone.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!"  
  
"BITE YOUR TOUNGUE!!!!!"  
  
"Why did YOU tell me SOONER????"  
  
"AS IF YOU ARE going HOME??? YOU are ALWAYS have a SLUT on YOUR side??!! Oops sorry for the language'  
  
"So.What has to do about it????!!"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, the card mistress, 18 yr. Old will be arriving here sooner or later.your SOON-TO-BE-WIFE.." (Is that sounds right??)  
  
"Whatever mother!!!! How am I going to fall in love with her if I don't know who she is or what she looks like????!!!" said in an annoying tone.  
  
"Okay here's a picture of HER" she said while giving the picture of Sakura in a Pink Spaghetti strap and in flowy (I sucked in describing okay??) , flowery skirt up her knees and in pink sandals, smiling in the camera. (studio pic.?? Got it??) with her hands in her waist, cutely pouting..  
  
"Oh.. okay mother I'm marrying her.. Do you met her before mother???" he said in curiosity  
  
"CURIOSITY kills The cat Xiaolang." she said annoying her son  
  
"Is she nice or snobby who says like 'Ouch I broke my nail' (he said with an accent in his voice)  
  
"hahaha funny Syaoran" replied Yelan in sarcastic mode.  
  
"Is she nice, flirt, or whatever???"  
  
*In that question he heard giggles from her mother and her sisters.. Fahren, Fuutie, Sheifa, Sheimei (I don't know actually all their names.. hehehe is that right??? Comment me! Sorry if some are wrong grammars!!)  
  
"Come out all of you!!" he exclaimed angrily  
  
"OH our Little Syaoran is gonna be married!!!!!" one of her sisters said  
  
"Curiosity kills the cat Xiaolang!!" one said in hyper tone  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!"  
  
"Liitle Wolf, aishiteru!!! Fuutie said in a teasing manner  
  
"Shut up will you???'  
  
"NO!!!!' said the four of them and giggle..  
  
"Okay that's enough.. the four of you why don't you go shopping and buy your soon-to-be sister-in-law gifts for Xiaolang's marriage in 3days???" suggested their mother.  
  
"I'm leaving and by the way.. I'm keeping the picture.." and after he said he is on his way to his room then Yelan stopped him by saying something..  
  
"Wait Xiaolang don't go yet.. Wei will be having a vacation with his family.. Me and your sisters are going to Japan later after we met your soon-to-be-wife this afternoon. We will stay in Japan in 2 days..then we will come back before your wedding starts that means she and you are only in this mansion and don't forget that don't bring any slut with you.You and her room are in the left wing.. oh that's all I want to say you can go back to your room.. oh by the way.. your clothes are in packed for your honeymoon and all are in your and her's room. At 5:30 this afternoon you will pick her up i9n the airport got it???"  
  
"Yes Mother" he muttered 'Sure she planned quick' he thought  
  
*he kept on looking nad take glances on the picture.  
  
"She will arrived here in afternoon" he said in himself  
  
*Then his cellphone rings.  
  
"Oh great the money taker.." He thought  
  
*Then he press talk.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU want?!!" he Exclaimed  
  
"Calm down, hon"  
  
"Don't HON HON me you slut."  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"WHAT do YOU want???" exclaimed once again  
  
"MONEY what else???"  
  
"I don't have MONEY anymore."  
  
"YOU owe me!"  
  
"Not anymore, you got paid twice got it???"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Bye I'm busy!!"  
  
After that syaoran erased all the numbers of her girlfriends that he had..  
  
"Oh great it's quarter to 5:00 p.m. now maybe a shower will relax me"  
  
*He took a nice relaxing shower and get ready for the arrival of her soon to be wife. He wore a dark green baggy shirt and flared pants and green, nike shocks (is that right???). He get the picture just-in-case. Then he sprayed some men's perfume on his upper body. He brushed her teeth, gargled.He got the keys and went out the of his room.  
  
"Mother, I'm going now."  
  
"Alright son."  
  
*After that he went out and drove to the airport.  
  
How's that???  
  
Again, Click the button there and review.  
  
Flames are accepeted.  
  
Thanks..  
  
I'm just an ammateur writer and my first language is not english so sorry if some are wrong spelling or grammer.  
  
TNX!! 


	4. Sakura's arrival

It all started.  
  
Chapter3: Sakura's arrival  
  
::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::  
  
*Syaoran get on the car..  
  
"so this beautiful lady is my soon-to-be-wife in 3 days." he muttered as he stick the picture in the mirror.  
  
*Then sooner or later he arrived in the airport. He got the picture again in put it in his pocket.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
'What a horrible trip!' she thought as she get her things and cover her ears because the plane is landing and remembering what has just happened a while ago.  
  
FLASHBACK::_::_::_  
  
She wore a light green/lime pop sleeves shirt and white up to knees skirt and strapped green sandals with 1 ½ heels. She let her hair down. It matched perfectly especially her eyes.  
  
*Sakura went to find her seat in the airplane.  
  
"seat number 17..oh there's where I will seat" she said pointing and saw a man and an old man who just looks like they are grandpa and grandson. (is that sounds right??? I don't know)  
  
"May I seat here these is seat number17.. I suuppose so.." she said shyly  
  
"Oh okay. you should be careful dear" the grandpa said leaving dense Sakura who has a confused looking.  
  
*near the window the grandpa sat there next to his grandson then next to sakura. He has black hair and with matching black pearl eyes. 'he looks cute' she thought then she sitted.  
  
She smiled at them."hello I'm Kinomoto, Sakura"  
  
The guy smiled back " I'm Makoto Nishi and this is my grandpa Rui Nishi. It's glad to meet you."  
  
"Glad to meet you too."  
  
"are you a japanese too?" he asked  
  
"hai.."  
  
he smiled" so why are you going to Hongkong??"  
  
"Umm. well.to meet my fiance there"  
  
"Oh..so..your taken already.."  
  
"Let's not talk about..please I want to take a nap if you excuse."  
  
*Closing her eyes then she slept then she felt something on her lap..she opened slowly her eyes and turned red A hand.. following who's the owner of it.. She was shocked feeling harrass.then it moves caressing her lap.a sleepy and dreamy figure it was Makoto..then he turned crimson red and.  
  
"BAKERO!!!!!!!!!" after that she put a grip in her right hands and *SMACK*  
  
"ouch.." He said not knowing what he has done. After that Sakura never ever again speak again to him.  
  
Then she silently stated the power how to release a card (sorry I don't know the words!) Then she said "future card make the time forward when this airplane lands!" she muttered in closed eyes and when she opened her eyes.  
  
"PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS THE FLIGHT 7654 IS NOW LANDING IN HONGKONG" the flight attendant announced.  
  
*Then she hurriedly got up and get her light green bag and place it on her left shoulder then down the waist. Then a hand touched her butt and turned crimson again and kicked makoto's face.  
  
"Baka Makoto. that's why that grandpa of his has a worried look."  
  
*She leave them hurriedly and step her left foot in the first stair then down then she shivered through her spine a powerful green aura.  
  
Syaoran's POV.  
  
^^I patiently wait to see the arrival of my soon-to-be-wife.. then I felt a light warm pick aura and.  
  
"THE PLANE NUMBER 7564 HAS JUST ARRIVED FROM TOMOEDA, JAPAN."  
  
"That's her plane number.."then he pulled at a picture of Sakura looking to on it.  
  
Then he was walking towards the arrival gate. (I don't know hehehe.) Then.. *CRASH*  
  
"Gomen nasai mister I'm sorry this is my first time here and.. Kami-sama help me" While getting up and looking on the floor because of the embarassment when all the people stared at them.Then she closed her eyes and place her hands on her ears then.opened them slowly.. And saw fierce amber eyes looking straring at him and get up. then.. Syaoran looked at the picture of her soon-to-be-wife then to Sakura then looked again to picture then to Sakura then.. Sakura sweatdrops.  
  
"I'm really sorry for bumping to you mister I must be going then." then turned then felt a hand grabbed her..  
  
"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" he asked straightly looking at her..  
  
"Umm yeah???"  
  
*Then Syaoran grabbed her waist and kissed her warm lips on a couple of seconds.  
  
"WHY DID THE HECK YOU KISS ME??" Then Sakura slapped him.  
  
"Ouch???" he chuckled.  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li, Your soon-to-be-husband" still hands on her slim waist and burried his face on her shoulder smelling her. He was really excited.  
  
"If you excuse me." Feeling uncomfortable around him slowly taking off his hands on her waist. Then he hold her right hand on his left hand. A blush was on her cheeks and Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"This way Sakura" still holding sakura leaving a tomato, confused on her face, while people stare at them.  
  
*Then he press the car key and the locks were unlocked (can't explain it very much but that was like a car) The car was a a honda-civic silver. V- tech style.  
  
"Here you sit in front while we talk." He said firmly and she nodded slightly.  
  
*Then Sakura was seated on the front and Syaoran was driving.  
  
It was really quiet. So Syaoran break of the silence. "So how was the trip?" he asked  
  
"Bad.no it was my WORST trip ever." Accenting the WORST part.  
  
"Why??" "Some perveted man make moves on me.."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"You want me to tell me why I just slapped 2 men what really pissed me of??"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"yah.. he was my seatmate on the airplane I was just taking a nap then I saw this guy.. his hands where on my lap he was dreaming.What was his dream..heck..If I saw that guy again I will stabbed him..He just harass me!!!! Then he was like going inside my skirt *she said while looking at her lap* Then I just slapped him that was my first time done it!!! He thinks I'm a slut!! I'm still a virgin for goodness sake!!! Then he touched my butt!!! I kicked him on his face on my heels. Hmpf!!! Sorry sometimes I get really to emotional.." Then she laughed nervously and sweat drops.  
  
* Syaoran stopped the car on a small parking lot then Syaoran placed his left hand on her lap. Moving it on her lap slowly inside the skirt. Then she turned red. She looked at him she saw an evil glint on his eyes ..then *sma??* Syaoran got her left hand and smirked.  
  
"Just finding out.." then he chuckled.  
  
"It is not funny, Li-kun."  
  
"yeah. Yeah. Whatever.." then he drove the car back to the road.  
  
Then he turned left on the road then on the second street he turbed left again then right.  
  
*Then he stopped the car.  
  
"Here we are.." he said  
  
*He unlocked the doors of the car and got off the car. Then Sakura too.  
  
"Wei, get the car here and place it on the lot."  
  
"Yes, Master Syaoran."  
  
"Wei??"  
  
"Yes Master??"  
  
"Why are you dressed like that???" he pointed on Wei's clothes he wore. A Yellow Hawaian style polo and matching long white shorts and sandals.  
  
"Oh for my vacation." "Oh I almost forgot."  
  
"It's okay master."  
  
"Welcome to your new home Mistress." He said formally while bowing.  
  
"Thanks and you can call me Sakura."  
  
"Okay mis- I mean Sakura."  
  
"Sakura, we can go now inside." Syaoran said slyly.  
  
"Okay.." Then turned crimson and shot glares to Syaoran as if daggers.  
  
*They entered the house and saw 5 ladies there sitting on the family living room.  
  
::_::_::_:::_:::_  
  
Okay that's it!!!!!!!  
  
5 pages. sorry to short.  
  
Thanks for the people who reviewed my story I am pleased. Thanks!  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
SaKuRa  
  
Click that button bellow! 


	5. All out and some are left

It all started.  
  
Chapter 4- All out and some are left.  
  
"My, oh my Sakura you have grown beautiful lady..you remind me so much about my best friend Nadeshiko." Yelan said in a welcoming tone. Then went hugging her.  
  
"Mother." Syaoran cut off her mother's eagerness and exciteness. Then glared at her then smiled.  
  
"hehehe," Sakura laughed nervously and sweatdropped.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!" Fahren exclaimed and went pinching Sakura's cheeks.  
  
"TOTALLY!!!" Fuutie squeeled.  
  
'Oh crap, Tomoyo clones..now it's times 4!!!' she thought in kind but smiling.  
  
"Little Brother's FIANCE!!!!!!!!" Feimei exclaimed too and hugged her.  
  
"HOW CUTE!!!!!!" Xiefa said with exciteness. ( Sorry If Syaoran's sisters are always in a mess when I wrote it.forgive me???)  
  
"shit." Syaoran muttered.  
  
'Help me out here pls.' She mouthed Syaoran and said.  
  
'No.' he replied cooly and smirked.  
  
"mother, I thought you were leaving now with my sisters."  
  
"Oh.. Wei get our stuffs here!!!" Yelan ordered.  
  
"Okay mistress Yelan." He said bowing then snapped his fingres and 3 bodyguards went and get the suitcases.  
  
"Bye, Oh Sakura we will come back before your wedding with Xiaolang in 2 days enjoy your stay here and your clothes are in the room.. Xiaolang will guide you there and don't get lost.. your dinner are in the dining room.Bye" Yelan reassured Sakura. Sakura nodded slightly. Then after Yelan said that they were left alone.  
  
"Let's eat." He said then and left Sakura. Then she followed Syaoran.  
  
*The place was extraordinary big than Sakura's dining room left back home. 'hoe.It is 10x big than our dining room' she thought. Then she saw 2 plates and 2plates of servings of 2different foods: Sushi, Fettucine. Then there are 2 pitchers one was water and was coke.  
  
"You may seat now." He stated firmly.  
  
"Okay." She did what he ordered.  
  
"You can eat now." Then he got some of fettucine and sushi enough for a guy.  
  
"Okay." Then she got enough for her too.  
  
"Umm. Sorry about what happened in the car.."  
  
"No." she gave him a deadly glare. And he glared back.  
  
"Hmpf. How childish."  
  
"You're the one who's acting childish."  
  
"I give up okay, I'm Sorry.. I hate getting fights with a child.." he muttered the last part.  
  
"WHAT just did you say about me???"  
  
"I hate getting fights with a child."  
  
"I hate getting fights with Mr. Grumpy too." And stick-out her tongue.  
  
"Immature!"  
  
"Premature!" Then Sakura was steaming and *PLOCK* when she stumped her right hand/fist then the spoon went flying then *PONK* into Syaoran's head.  
  
"Ouch..why YOU??!!" Then he got a sushi and throw it to Sakura's but she fast turned her face down so the flying sushi missed the target..  
  
"You hahahha missed hahahaha." She said while getting a pieces of Sushi too. Then Syaoran stand up and chuckled then smirked then *evil grin* to Sakura. (weird) Sakura stand up to and back off slowly.Then Syaoran was 5 inches apart from Sakura, he was going to kiss her then, Sakura stepped back once and she got Syaoran's left arm and *CRASH* the sushi was the one who slipped her. They were on the floor. Sakura winced in pain and lifted her head to see what was heavy then, she flushed and saw . "Ba-" Syaoran's face on "ke-" her "RO!!" chest. Then Syaoran lifted his face and smiles evilly and said. "Nice pillow." Then Sakura has the sushi on her left hand and SLOPPED it on Syaoran's face . Then Sakura got off Syaoran in a swift mode. Then Syaoran took of the sushi of his face.  
  
"I thought I was in the clouds then *SMA--* syaoran got her hand. "You should try some other techniques not slapping..I'm getting used to that already." He teased her.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry."  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you mute or deaf?" he was getting impatient.  
  
"None of those.. you are describing yourself jerk."  
  
"Ouch.." he said in sarcasm.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"How are we gonna clean this mess???" Syaoran said.  
  
"You clean them" she stated firmly  
  
"But you started it!!" he replied back wanting to win over her.  
  
"So what if I started it." She said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What if you just use your magic? A card perhaps will do.."  
  
"No.. we will clean them w/out magic."  
  
"We??"  
  
"YAH WE?? Got a problem??"  
  
"NO, it's just that this is my first time cleaning my own mess."  
  
"oh.. I just use to it because in Japan it was like a daily house chores.. Phew I'm tired.Fine I will use my card to clean up all this mess."  
  
"Phew." he muttered to himself.  
  
*Sakura (remember I don't know the words when Sakura transforms her key into staff.. let's just say she said it already..) said the words, "Erase card clean all the mess." She said silently and snapped her right hand, and in the snapped all the sushi, left-over food was gone and it was completely, all was on the right place.  
  
"It's all done.. I'm tired...can I get to my room??" she said dryly. "Okay follow my lead." he said and leading the way.  
  
"Okay.." said while following him.  
  
then he stopped..  
  
"Here is our room where we will sleep..together.tonight and the rest of our lives.." he said and smirking while he turned the knob..  
  
"To-toge-together??" she asked and snapped out of reality. And Gulped.  
  
"Yes." He said smirking at her and in evil glint in his eyes then..  
  
^^^^^^Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!  
  
So how was it?  
  
Click the button below and believe me this chapter was dedicated to the readers and the reviewers!!!!  
  
Thanks for the inspirations!!  
  
R+R  
  
I changed my nick it was now. ==SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li 


	6. Sleeping with him

It all started..  
  
Chapter 5- What a damn night!  
  
Sneak a peek at the previous chapter:  
  
"To-toge-together??" she asked and snapped out of reality. And Gulped.  
  
"Yes." He said smirking at her and in evil glint in his eyes then..  
  
::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::  
  
This was Sakura's first time to sleep with a guy except her family members. Then she saw Syaoran smirked at her "What are---you----loo-king-at???" she glared with a scared tone.  
  
"You." He muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!" she said confused.  
  
"You look silly, you should clean yourself. There are your clothes on the pink cabinet and there's the bathroom." He said pointing at the big cabinet.  
  
"Okay.." she replied..  
  
*Sakura went to the cabinet and get a sleeveless pink shirt and a white short, down to her knees and a pair of house slippers.  
  
*Sakura went to the bathroom and slowly undress herself. Then went to the shower, the shower area was covered of translucent glass, she opened the sliding translucent door and went inside it and then she turned the knob (is that right???) opened it..then no water was coming out. "damn" she muttered.. then 3..2.1.. *SPLASH* the cold water plocked to her warm body and she yelled in horror "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
*While Syaoran was watching t.v. he heard a load splash from the bathroom, he hurriedly run to the bathroom and he turned the knob and opened it fast and saw Sakura's clothes and undies and a blush crept on his cheeks and she saw a beautiful figure behind the translucent cover.he kept there stunned. then..  
  
*Sakura was panting from the splash of water and she completely wet.her hair was wet and her body was too. she tried to grab a towel while she her eyes was closed.no sign of towel. she forgot to place it to the towel hanger.. Then she opened the translucent cover..panting.she was dripping wet.her eyes was closed and opened it then she yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" she yelled and grab the towel to cover her body.. Syaoran was crimson red, he saw a goddess, naked, dripping wet and mad... and ran out of the bathroom. "Sorry!" he yelled.  
  
* Sakura was really mad.. and went back to the Shower. She finished cleansing herself and got dressed. And she went out of the bathroom.  
  
"It's your turn." She said firmly and mad. And glared at him.  
  
"I said I'm sorry." He replied back.  
  
"Hmpf.. I'm going outside to breathe fresh air.."  
  
"Okay just come back after 30 minutes."  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
*Syaoran went to the shower to refresh. 'What a perfect body.' He thought. 'What am I thinking, I'm turning into a baka.' He thought again. he finished cleansing himself too.. He got dressed up and looked at the clock. and saw 9:57 p.m. 'Wait 30 minutes has passed Sakura was not here, she was dressed in that.. 40 minutes has passed I better looked at her, she doesn't know this place' after he thought, he get a jacket and he quickly ran out of his mansion and locked it.  
  
Sakura's flashback outside the Li Mansion.  
  
* 'Baka Syaoran..hmpf..' she thought. She walk and walk and she shivered when a cool breeze caressed her body. Then she was lost. She was feeling bad will happen. She ran to the 3 guys and ask them. "excuse me, can you tell me where is the way back on the Li Mansion??" she asked shyly and looked down. "You talkin' to me babe??" said a voice, it was familiar to her then she looked up and saw 2 black pearl eyes looking at her. "Makoto??" she asked nervously. "My, Sakura, you look gorgeous and we meet again my cherry blossom, ne?" he said then smirked. "I'm not YOUR CHERRY BLOSSOM!!!" Then the other 2 guys hold her two hands and hold it. Then Makoto hugged her waist and he put inside his hands on her chest then a load scream was heard. "SYAORRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!" she screamed. "You looking to me??" he said then glared at the guys. "and quickly ran to them and get off there hands to Sakura. And Sakura went to Syaoran hugging him tightly and he hugged her back. She was crying.. "Sakura, wait here." Then after he said that he punched Makoto's face and the other 2 guys and punched them all on their stomach, equally. Sakura was crying so he carried her. 'She is light' he thought. Syaoran looked at her sleeveless shirt was crumpled. Then Sakura closed her eyes to rest from all the yelling she did for the day. Syaoran just stared at her and smiled. Finally they reached the Mansion. He quickly put her down on the ground then grabbed the keys and unlocked the gate and he carried Sakura again. They finally reached 'their room'. He placed her on the bed. Then her eyes blinked, "where am I??" she asked.  
  
"In our room" a voice boomed the place. It was Syaoran's. "Gomen ne Syaoran what happened on the bathroom let's just forget about it, and thank you from the incident what happened earlier." She said then a tear drop dropped from her face.  
  
"It's okay, so how are you feeling??" he asked trying to convince not to cry and patted her back slowly.  
  
"Terrible." She asked.  
  
"here water." He said and gave a warm glass of water.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and gulped the whole water.  
  
"Better??."  
  
"Umm.Yeah." She hugged herself from shivering.  
  
"Where's my prize??" Syaoran said trying to cheer her up and tease to.  
  
"What prize??" she asked curiously  
  
"My kiss here." He said pointing on his lips.  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Yeah.." he chuckled and then smirked at her.  
  
"NO." she said plainly.  
  
"Kiss me or I'll make you!" he said and chuckled again.  
  
"Make me." She said 'hehehe he can't make me kissed him.' She thought.  
  
* Syaoran quickly hugged her waist, lifting her up then he buried his face on her shoulder, she shivered then he cupped her chin. Then leaned down to her lips and kiss it. Then she kissed him back. Then she stopped.  
  
"There I kissed you already!!" she said then went to the bed leaving him shocked and touched it as if he was dreaming. Then he saw her sleeping on the bed. Then he went to the other side of the bed and kissed her forehead and said "Good night." Then he rested hi head on the pillow. And they slept.  
  
::_::_::_::_::_::_::_  
  
CLIFFHANGY!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! They are my inspirations!  
  
R+R!! 


	7. A fresh start in the morning

It all started.  
  
Chapter 6: Fresh start in the morning.  
  
::_::_::_::_::_::_  
  
Sakura's POV---  
  
I woke up, still sleepy, in the morning, no sign of sunrise. What time is it? I thought it could be 4'o clock in the morning. I felt a strong arms hugged my slim waist, and my face on the chest of a person. Who could that be? I ask my self and then the grip from my slim waist was tighter feeling that I was a pillow. I slowly lifted my head and saw a sleepy chestnut- colored haired man and my arms and hand was closed in the chestnut-haired man's neck. Then the person, hugged me tighter but not as a pillow, but a possession. (She is so dense!) Who could this be? I asked again myself. I rewind some flashbacks, I closed my eyes, A man kissed me, Then I opened my eyes, I saw 2 piercing amber eyes then smiled at me. Emerald met amber. I am puzzled! It was SYAORAN! I never thought of that, silly of me. Then he smiled again at me, still my arms around on his neck. Then he tightened the grip around my slim waist. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then he closed his eyes again, I closed my eyes too. And drifted back to sleep.  
  
Syaoran's POV---  
  
When I felt someone's arm around my neck, I knew it was Sakura. I smiled a little. Then she moved slowly wanted to escape from my grip. I tightened a little. She kept budging. I tightened I my grip from her slim waist. I know she closed her eyes so I opened my eyes. I saw her face, white creamy complexion, pink cherry lips, pink cheeks, I wanted to kiss HER! Then I saw 2 emerald eyes stared at me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, but I want her pink cherry lips! Then I closed my eyes after that. And I knew she closed her eyes too. After that, I was asleep now.  
  
8:30 a.m.  
  
Sakura's POV---  
  
I was on a dream, I felt someone was kicked by me, I don't know, I felt I was blindfolded. I woke up again, but I felt something's wrong. 'Syaoran's not hugging me!' I screamed in my mind, what the hell was that?. I yawned, and stretched my arms. I saw a figure beside the bed, It was a human, a creature, not a pillow, It was Syaoran, I gasped. It was a dream and reality, I kicked Syaoran! What will I do, what if he finds out? I asked my on self. He will get mad at me, think Sakura, think! I said while stand up and walk around the room and saw the clow book. A light bulb appeared above my head, 'I have an idea' I said in my mind. I said the chant and the words to seal the cards, then I thought 'What card will I use?' I asked again, sweating nervously, "AHA!" I said almost yelling.. I start sweating again. 'Firey, watery, nope, stupid Sakura!, hmm., float card?' "Float card, carry Syaoran to the bed, quietly okay?" she muttered and closed her eyes "Yes mistress. When Sakura blinked into reality. She saw a man crossing arms, and intense amber eyes. And a woman at her back, scared and sweating like her nervously, it was the float card. (I don't know if the float card is a . dunno! Pretend that the float card is a woman!)  
  
"umm. Syaoran I can explain!" she said almost screaming because of her nervousness.  
  
"Yeah, sure explain.. why you kicked my stomach.it sure hurts" he said smirking at her and staring at her, while tapping her right foot.  
  
"Umm.. you know, I had this dream, I felt I kicked someone and I was blindfolded! Sorry!" she said really sweating and sweat drops.  
  
"Okay, but one favor before I accept your apology, because it hurts so much, what if I lost my appetite??" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay what is it?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"Gargle first." He ordered while pointing on the bathroom.  
  
"Okay." then she nodded.  
  
*Sakura gargled with the astring-o-sol mouthwash. And wiped her mouth/lips with tissue, she also washed her face.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"No wait here" he stated and went to the bathroom too. *He gargled and washed his face.  
  
"Then?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"come here" he firmly stated. Then she nodded and went to Syaoran.  
  
"Put your arms around my neck."  
  
"WHAT?" then she looked intensely at her amber eyes and nodded, she was scared.  
  
"Don't try to kick me or slap me okay."  
  
"Okay" Then she put her arms around her neck.  
  
"Then or finished?"  
  
"Then, do what I do to you." He said and she nodded slightly then blushed as Syaoran hugged her slim waist tightly.  
  
*Sakura was puzzled again.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"we." He muttered her face was 6 inches away from his.  
  
"WHAT? I don't understand you!"  
  
"Dense, you are to dense."  
  
"So what if I'm dense, I'm also tensed! Are we going like this the whole day?"  
  
"I kiss you, you kiss me back."  
  
"NO!" as she unlocked her arms around Syaoran's neck.  
  
"It was your consequence!" Not letting let go of her.  
  
"Okay fine." And rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's start, don't think I'm in love with you because I kissed you back okay? We barely know each other in a day!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
*Then Syaoran tightened his grip on Sakura's waist. Then he leaned down and kissed her, of course, she kissed him back. After 10 seconds, 5 seconds. They pulled back because of lack of air. Then they were both blushing crimson, Sakura turned back and..  
  
"Let's make our breakfast, I'm starving." While breaking off the silence.  
  
"Uh.. sure." Syaoran said, almost stuttering.  
  
"umm, Sakura?" he hurriedly ask.  
  
"Yes?" she asked  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"Oh.. I'll make breakfast and you prepare."  
  
"Okay."  
  
* Sakura went down the staircase and into the kitchen, she opened the big cabinet full of pancakes, and she got one. She got an egg and a measuring cup for the ½ cup of water. She mixed all the ingredients. Then she got a pan, she get the butter on the fridge. She opened the gasoline, then she turned on the fire and placed the pan on the right place, and got a knife, she sliced a little butter and slopped it into the pan, and she hurriedly place the hotcake/pancake mix. The sweet aroma surrounds the kitchen and the place. After she finished the pancakes, she got a pitcher, good for 2and she made an orange juice in that pitcher.  
  
* Syaoran went to the kitchen area too, and went to the dishes, spoons, forks, etc. He got 2 big glass plates, 2 pairs of spoon and forks, 2 expensive glass, one by one placed it on the kitchen table.  
  
*After they finished all that, Syaoran was now reading the news paper while Sakura placed, one by one the syrup, butter, orange juice on the pitcher and the pancakes.  
  
"What are you reading?" she asked breaking the silence again.  
  
"News and stocks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*They ate all the pancakes and drank the orange juice. They are finished, then Sakura called again the erased card and all the eaten was gone.  
  
"Do you mind if erased them, I'm a bit tired."  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
After he said that the doorbell rang. And Syaoran went and saw who's in the gate. He was shocked, then Sakura was behind him with a confusion look.  
  
::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_  
  
YAY! Yahoooo! Tnx for the reviews!  
  
R+R! 


	8. Not so good conversation and 'Jealousy'

It all started..  
  
Chapter 7: Not so good conversation or simply 'Jealousy?'  
  
Sneak a Peek at the Previous Chapter:  
  
After he said that the doorbell rang. And Syaoran went and saw who's in the gate. He was shocked, then Sakura was behind him with a confusion look.  
  
::_::_::_::_::_::_::_  
  
Syaoran's POV---  
  
'Damn, what's this girl doing here? Money again, If Sakura sees this I'm gonna be slapped for sure.' He thought in mind.  
  
End of Syaoran's POV---  
  
"Syaoran who is it?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Umm. A girl" he said quickly while sweating nervously.  
  
"Who?"  
  
*Then after she said that she heard a scream/yell. "XIAOLANG!!!!!"  
  
*Syaoran ran to his room quickly get some money and he quickly ran to the gate.  
  
"HERE money now get lost!!"  
  
"Do you even know my name?" she said curiously and getting the money from Syaoran.  
  
"No." he said coldly.  
  
"Nishi Kaoru, you got in your bed with me, and you've been my boyfriend. You don't even know my name?" Then after that she left a peck on his cheeks and left smirking. (WHAT THE FU-HELL?)  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
"WHO IS SHE TO YOU?" she said with a tint of Jealousy in her voice. Pouting.  
  
"My ex-girlfriend."  
  
"HOW MANY DO YOU HAVE?"  
  
"They are my ex-girlfriends"  
  
"I'm starting liking you, how dare you hurt me like my ex-boyfriend!" after that tear start streaming down her face, she's been hurt like when his boyfriend broke up with her. She quickly went to the room.  
  
"She didn't slap me? What the?." He hurriedly went after Sakura.  
  
::_::_::_ Their room:  
  
Sakura's POV---  
  
He even kissed me many times. 3 times already, how dare he hurt me like this. I thought again, with hatred and tint of jealousy. I buried my face on the pillow, I cried. After all, I was just going to be his wife, unloved, carry his children if we are married. We are just engaged and will be married in 3 days. Today is day one. What a fresh start! I thought sarcastically. Then I heard a footsteps coming after me. It must be Syaoran, trying to explain what just has happened. I will never forgive him! He caused me pain, he should stop his ex-girlfriends, but he didn't. Then.  
  
"Sakura, let me explain." A voice went in the room. I curled like a ball in the bed.  
  
"No, I saw all what happened and I will never forgive you, save your saliva." I spat coldly.  
  
"No, she just wants money from me, nothing else." He replied.  
  
"I just HATE you, leave me alone!"  
  
"NO. what you thought is not right."  
  
"WHAT I thought about you is right."  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TOO!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TOO!"  
  
"I change."  
  
"Since when? You are just an arrogant jerk who just have charming-looks eww. And just thought that woman are just low, you have no right to hurt me."  
  
"It's just a peck on my cheeks."  
  
"You didn't stop her!" I buried my face again on the pillow and curled again.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"ARE you jealous?" he said again at me and I looked at him as he crossed his arms and made a tapping noise, he looks impatient, the way he smirks at me.  
  
"WIPE OF THAT UGLY smirk on Your Ugly face." Trying not to embarrass my self from his question. 'Your just jealous' said a voice in my mind. I am jealous. Just a tiny weeny one. I thought again. And said hurriedly again at my mind, 'I'm not.'  
  
"NO. Stop changing the topic."  
  
"WHAT TOPIC?"  
  
"If your jealous me with that Nishi Kaoru."  
  
"I hate all Nishis! Don; you dare remind me that name!!!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Your jealous, your trying to change the topic."  
  
"NO, I'm not jealous to an arrogant, ugly, like you!"  
  
"Yah YAH whatever, I know you're lying."  
  
"No, I'm saying the truth, jerk!"  
  
"SAY THE TRUTH." He warned me.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll make you."  
  
"Fine, make me. You can't make me this time."  
  
"I can make you."  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
*Sakura stepped his left foot then right backwards. While Syaoran was having an evil glint in his eyes while coming to her. Sakura stepped back, 'Oh no dead-end.!" Sakura thought.  
  
"So now, your miss quiet not miss-I-know-everything."  
  
"HEY! I'm not liked that!"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
* Sakura tries to get out off their conversation. She try to went to the closet and get some clothes so she can refresh. She thought so she can backed out from Syaoran. She looked at his intense amber eyes.  
  
"I'll make you quiet again."  
  
"No you can't stop---. She was cut off Syaoran's lips as he kissed her forcefully as he pressed her on the wall, his right hand on thewall and his left was on his waist. She kissed back once, then ' Wait, why am I kissing him back.? She thought then, she made him stop from what he is doing to her. She bit him, on his lips.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he said while he let go hi deadly grip on her waist while tasting his on blood.  
  
"To behave yourself and to stop you kissing me."  
  
"But you kissed me back."  
  
"Just twice, and the others are forcefully." She spat coldly.  
  
"But you enjoyed my kisses"  
  
"Is not for your information."  
  
"But I make you stop a while ago."  
  
"Yah, because you kissed me, jerk." She looked at him intensely while he wipe of his blood on his lips just by his fingers.  
  
"Even you bit me many times on my lips, I will never get tired of you being feisty. I really like that in woman, you know that?"  
  
"NO."  
  
*After she said that she quickly back of to their 'childish' conversations and went get some clothes so she could refresh a little from being pissed off by Syaoran.  
  
::_:::_:::_::_::_  
  
YAY! Finished! Sorry I'm quite busy because my school starts in June 16! One more week to go! Please review so I will be inspired to continue the story... I'm inspired and touched for those who reviews! I love you all! *giggles* then *blush*  
  
Just email me in = ccs-heart@yahoo.com for comments or suggestions or simply.  
  
CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW!!!!!  
  
,  
/| __  
/ | ,-~ /  
Y :| // /  
| jj /( .^  
-"~"-v"  
/ Y  
jo o | ( ~T~ j  
._-' _./ / "~" |  
Y _, | /| ;-"~ _ l / l/ ,-"~ \ \//\/ .- \ Y / Y l I ! ]\ _\ /"\ (" ~----( ~ Y. ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DOMO, DOMO, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!!  
  
PLS. INSPIRE ME MORE BYE CLICKING THE GO BUTTON DOWN THERE. 


End file.
